In order for a user to be ready to record relevant information being browsed when browsing a webpage with a browser, most prior browsers provide a network notepad function, with which the user may record contents such as his/her webpage reading progress, everyday study plan, etc.
At present, an information recording method exists which includes: a web-version network notepad can be connected via a browser, if a user wishes to use the network notepad, first, he/she needs to input login information on a login page provided by the network notepad and send the login information to a server corresponding to the network notepad, then the server corresponding to the network notepad verifies the login information received and allows the user to log into the network notepad only if the verification is successful; when logging into the network notepad successfully, the user can record information in the network notepad under the situation in which the network is connected, i.e., the network notepad is connected to the server.
When implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the above method has at least the following problem: for an electronic device using a mobile network, when a user is using a network notepad of a browser in the electronic device, he/she needs to log into the network notepad through a server corresponding to the network notepad under the situation in which the browser is connected to the network first and then make notes using the network notepad under the situation in which the network is connected. Since data transmission rate of the mobile network is relatively slow and transmission fee is relatively high at present, if a user needs to make notes by the network notepad frequently and record a great quantity of contents, it will take a relatively long time and waste large amounts of traffic to record information by means of the network notepad.